Warmth of Winter
by DJ Lee
Summary: Sakura never liked Winter until recently...


**Disclaimer:** Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended. This story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

**Note:** This is the extended version of a drabble I did called "Cold and Warm" from the mini-series I posted called "Ramen and Cherry Blossoms." I liked what I wrote for that drabble and it was going into one-shot territory but I had to cut down because the limit for the drabbles was 600 words at the time. Since I looked over the drabble again, I wanted to actually extend it a little more so that it could actually be considered a one-shot, although the extension is just slight, nearly doubling the word count. So, a lot of the story may be the same, but half of it is new stuff. Either way, I hope you enjoy this story.

**Warmth of Winter**

There was only one word to describe what she was feeling at that exact moment. _Freezing_. Sakura shivered to herself and tugged on her jacket and scarf tighter in vain as the cold air hit her face, sending shivers down her spine. She hated the cold. Ever since she was little she'd always hope for summer to come and that it would never end. Summer had to end eventually, which had left her disappointed and scowling during the change of seasons until the next summer came around.

Sakura scurried down the streets faster, in dire need of shelter for the snow was soon to fall and she didn't want to get caught in the middle of it. A scowl covered her features as a few flakes entangled themselves in her hair and sprinkled across her nose. She wrinkled her nose in irritation and rounded the last corner, stopping at an apartment complex she knew too well.

This was the closest place to where she was staying and she didn't feel like running across the village in the middle of the snow just to go home. So, she settled for the next best thing. Sakura blew on her quickly numbing fingers and rubbed them together in hopes of heating them up even though her efforts were in vain. Knocking on the door, she waited for the familiar blonde hair of her teammate to enter her line of sight.

"Hey," she greeted with a small wave all the while trying her best to warm her hands up.

Naruto was clearly surprised to see his teammate and crush standing by his doorway, shivering half to death. After what seemed like an eternity of staring, Sakura ground out irritably, "Some people invite guests in instead of leaving them standing outside in the freezing cold."

Snapping to his senses, Naruto offered an embarrassed and apologetic smile before ushering her inside his cozy apartment. "So, what brings you around here this time of day?" questioned the blonde as he offered a hot cup of tea in her chilly hands.

"It's snowing," she commented and at his confused look, she elaborated, "I don't like the cold, snow, _or_ winter." He chuckled at her response, knowing exactly what she was talking about since she always complained about the cold during missions.

"I'd thought you'd be home," he commented, sitting next to the pink-haired girl with his own cup of tea.

Letting out a contented sigh from the hot liquid warming up her body, Sakura said, "I was about to after getting off from the hospital but then it started to snow."

"And my place was the closest to the hospital," he said as if reading her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry," she said with a sheepish smile. "I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind!" exclaimed Naruto with a wide grin. "It's not often you visit, Sakura-chan."

Sakura usually worked all week unless she was out on missions. It was rare for her to have the week off let alone get off work early. It wasn't often that Naruto had the chance to train together due to her busy schedule, but that was due to her village-wide status as a med-nin as good as Tsunade-hime herself. As a result, Sakura was mostly in the hospital helping with patients and injured shinobi rather than out on missions.

She felt bad that this was probably the first time in weeks she had contacted her friend and her excuse was to hide out from the snow. "I'm sorry for not visiting more, Naruto," she said softly.

"Nonsense!" he said with his trademark grin that never seemed to fail to lift her spirits. "I'm thrilled that you even came over at all. I understand how busy you are, Sakura-chan. I'd stop by and visit you at the hospital but 'baa-chan told me that I'd just make a ruckus and disturb the patients." His last comment came with a pout that made him look like he was a little boy.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "She's right you now."

Realizing the jab, Naruto whined to his teammate and crush, "Sakura-chaaaannn!"

She only laughed harder.

Now that both teacups were drained and both teens in a good mood, they sat down to watch the television. "It sure is pouring out there," Naruto commented as he passed by the window on his way over to the couch with two sheets of blankets. "It's a good thing you stopped over when you did, Sakura-chan. Any later and you might get caught in the storm!"

"Is it really that bad outside?" she asked after thanking him for the blanket she now wrapped herself in.

"Check it out for yourself," he told her.

Craning her neck over to see out the window, she was surprised to see just how much snow was falling. She shivered just thinking about it. "You don't mind if I stay over for the night do you?"

"Nope! But what about your mom? Won't she get worried?" Naruto wondered as he took his place beside her on the floor.

"My mom knows that I have more sense than to stay out during a snow storm. She probably figured that I'd either be at the hospital or at a friend's house," she explained, pulling up the blanket so that she was literally buried under layers of fleece and cotton.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "I guess that's true. By the way, Sakura-chan, you look ridiculous!"

"Oh shut up," she snapped half-heartedly with a smile tugging on her lips. She knew that she looked ridiculous but what could she do? She hated the cold and she was absolutely freezing!

It was close to midnight when she and Naruto had sprawled out across the couch watching whatever pointless nonsense there was on TV. They spent the hours in between talking about everything and nothing and playing games. Naruto was absolutely horrible at every game there was and he didn't know any of the rules so most of the time he just made up his own, much to Sakura's chagrin. She felt exhausted and ready to drift off to sleep but was unable to since she never really slept well during winter or any cold weather at that. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the draft that swept through the small apartment and tugged the blanket draped across her shoulders even closer. She had no idea how chilly Naruto's apartment was since she rarely visited let alone step foot outside of the house unless necessary during the winter.

But when she felt a pair of warm arms embrace her sleepily as if he was also on the brink of sleep, she couldn't help the small smile that crept along her lips or the blush across her cheeks. She felt sleep claim her a little later. That night, Sakura slept better than she had in weeks. She figured that she didn't mind the cold that much if Naruto was there to keep her warm.

* * *

**A/N: Those of you who have read over the original drabble will find this very familiar, but I hope that the extension made the story flow better and much more enjoyable! Happy Holiday, everyone!**


End file.
